


Like A Movie

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friends to Lovers, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Ship, Unrequited Love, fluff i supposed, really there's not much to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: Sometimes Seungcheol wonders... What if they weren't like this?and sometimes Jisoo wonders... Maybe not today but maybe someday.or two friends experience the wonders of love together..





	Like A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at making summaries, so sorry. So this story came out of nowhere and I just realize I'm lacking CheolSoo and their love so that's exactly what this story is a result of a frustration.

 

 

 

“Woah Jisoo! Your boyfriend is so hot!”

 

“He’s so good looking too.”

 

“Not to mention a gentleman.”

 

“I wish I had a boyfriend like that.”

 

“You’re so lucky Josh!”

 

 

 

 

Jisoo just smiles at them. He was used to this. This compliments regarding him and his _**‘boyfriend.’**_ A young man around Jisoo’s age and height approaches them making some of Jisoo’s friends mostly the girls, squeal in delight.

 

 

“Hey Kitty~” He calls and wraps an arm around him and places a small kiss on Jisoo’s cheek, making the girls squeal even more.

 

 

 

 

“Hi Seungcheol~” They greet him. Seungcheol turns to them and gives them his infamous gummy smile.

“Hey girls~ I hope you don’t mind if I take Jisoo away.”

“Go ahead! He’s all yours” One of them answers immediately.

 

 

The two of them turn to leave but not before the girls giving Jisoo a knowing wink. Jisoo’s cheeks turn pink from that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once they were far from the eye of people they know. Seungcheol immediately pulls his arm away from Jisoo. Seungcheol lets out a sigh and turns to Jisoo. Jisoo faces him too and smiles.

 

 

“How was that for acting?”

 

“Not exactly what I had in mind but it work out well.”

 

 

Seungcheol heaves a sigh and places both his hands in his pants pockets.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry Cheol… We’ll get used to it. It’s only the beginning.” Jisoo reassures the older as he squeezes the older’s shoulder. Seungcheol just smiles at him.

“I guess.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nobody knows but Seungcheol and Jisoo’s relationship wasn’t exactly romantic. They may seem like it but they’re not, not yet anyway. Seungcheol and Jisoo have been friends since they were five. They’re best friends, as Jisoo calls it, Seungcheol’s too shy to admit that but nevertheless he knows it’s the truth. The two aren’t exactly like how you depict best friends to be. They aren’t attached to the bone, but they do know each other better than they do to others.

 

 

 

 

 

They _recently_ started dating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It isn’t exactly the _falling-in-love-with-your-best-friend-for-a-very-long-time-and-having-your-feelings-returned_ kind of romance but rather it was more of a mutual agreement between the two.

 

Neither of them were seeing anyone and neither of them know what it’s like to date someone so they end up coming up with this idea, although it was more of Jisoo’s suggestion, since he was the one who had weakness towards sappy romantic novels and movies, whereas Seungcheol agrees, coz why not? He was easy-going and always goes through with Jisoo’s antics.

 

 

Jisoo wanted their romance to be like one of those movies so they tend to play and act out scenes from famous romantic movies and even from the novels Jisoo reads. Seungcheol doesn’t love it but he doesn’t exactly hate it either, it’s just this thing they have, it was new. They both know they don’t see each other that way but if they were to choose to live with someone for the rest of their lives, they both know they’d choose each other. That’s just how they were. Just two friends who were experiencing things together.

But even if they aren’t exactly in a romantic relationship, it wasn’t a friend with benefits kind of relationship either. They’re still best friends, they still do the same things they always do, nothing has change really, perhaps their status did, but everything else remained they’re still Seungcheol and Jisoo. Jisoo and Seungcheol. And it’ll always remain that way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two of them walk side by side heading home. Jisoo hugging his book and Seungcheol’s hands still in his pockets. It was getting late as the street lamps were turned on. They both walk passed the park when Seungcheol halts, making Jisoo stop as well to face the older.

 

 

 

 

 

“Is something the matter Cheol?”

 

 

 

 

That’s Jisoo for you. He always knows whatever Seungcheol was feeling even if the older doesn’t say anything about it.

 

“Cheol.” Jisoo approaches the older this time, placing a hand on the other’s arm. Seungcheol looks at Jisoo and stares at his expression of concern.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Why? Why doesn’t he see it as anything else but just Jisoo staring at him with concern? Why can’t he see it as something else?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Cheol.”

 

“Hey… I was curious but… Are you really okay with this? With us?” Jisoo’s hold on Seungcheol softens and he looks at the older with a sincere smile.

“As long as it’s you I’m fine with anything.”

 

Seungcheol holds on to Jisoo's hand that was on his other arm and stares so intently at the younger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But we aren’t in love Soo. Do you think this would last?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo stiffens yet quickly softens.

 

 

 

“Do you want to stop it?”

 

 

 

With that Seungcheol falls silent.

 

 

 

“No. Not really.”

“Then I don’t see any reason for us to stop dating.”

 

 

 

 

Jisoo links their hands together and looks at Seungcheol with a small smile, while the older had his brows furrowed.

 

 

 

“Cheol. You trust me don’t you?” Seungcheol nods.

 

 

 

“But…”

 

 

 

Jisoo listens intently.

 

 

 

“Don’t you want to know what it’s like to fall in love? You always tell me about romance in movies and novels and how you wish you could have a romance like that. You always tell me you want to fall in love and be loved. But we’re not like that Soo. We are not in love.”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean we can’t have our own kind of romance. We don’t need to be in love to be together. At least we don’t necessarily need romantic love. Having someone care for you and caring for that person is enough for me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But.”

 

 

“Shh…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo places a finger on Seungcheol’s lips to shush him. And Jisoo’s finger on his lips feels so soft but he doesn’t feel his heart speeding up or his stomach having butterflies like how those movies and novels depict them. Nothing. All he felt was the softness of Jisoo’s finger on his lips.

Jisoo moves his finger away yet Seungcheol quickly grabs his hand.

 

 

 

 

“I want to fall in love Soo. I want to try falling in love with you but I don’t know how.”

 

 

 

 

Jisoo smiles at him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Me too Cheol. I want to try falling in love with you too.”

 

 

Seungcheol smiles back at his reply.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you think the day will come where we actually fall for each other?”

“I don’t know. But I’d like to believe so.”

“What if that day won’t come?”

“If you have that kind of thinking then it will never happen.”

 

 

“But really…. What do you think will happen to us if we never actually fall in love with each other?”

 

 

“I’d like to think we remain the same.”

 

 

 

 

 

The two stayed quiet for awhile hands still holding onto each other.

 

 

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two walk again hand in hand when Seungcheol halts again making Jisoo stop with him. Seungcheol was fidgeting and Jisoo can sense it. Seungcheol takes a deep breath and looks at Jisoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We’ve never done this before but… Can I kiss you?”

 

 

 

Jisoo‘s eyes widen but he managed to regain his composure and nods. Seungcheol leans closer until the gap between them was gone.

 

Jisoo lips were soft and he tasted like strawberry but that’s it.

 

 

 

There was no _spark_.

 

 

 

No _fireworks_.

 

 

 

No _speeding heart_.

 

 

 

No _butterflies_.

 

 

 

No _nothing_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo felt the same. The kiss was soft and sweet and it’s like everything he dreamed his first kiss to be, but just like how Seungcheol felt there was nothing, _no love in it_. The two broke apart and stare at each other for awhile.

 

 

 

 

 

“Th-That was nice.”

“Y-Yeah. It was.”

 

 

 

“We… We should do that more often.”

“We should.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you Seungcheol.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you too Jisoo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And the two continued their journey home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There really was no meaning in their I LOVE YOUs but maybe someday in the future, maybe they’ll learn to love each other and maybe they could finally say that their love was **_just like the movies_**.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... My heart was literally falling out of love while writing this, i really need to make fluffy Cheolsoo soon instead of a bunch of angst. TT
> 
> Hi! I'm Kaye, let's be friends if you're a cheolsoo shipper too ^^


End file.
